Three
by hellotherelyn
Summary: Chihiro marries the man who made her forget all memories of the Spirit World. When they stumble upon the red clock tower, a love triangle with a familiar dragon in bound to happen.
1. The Wedding

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is highly encouraged.**

**Disclaimer: Most characters (and some story lines) go to Studio Ghibli. **

Chapter 1. The Wedding

Chihiro smiled at her reflection. A curl of hair was delicately placed on her collarbone. Her hair was perfect. It shined with a warm, chocolate glow. Her makeup and nails were perfect. They were done with utmost skill. Her dress was perfect. It was the purest of white. There was lace that trailed the bust line, and the skirt flowed beautifully away from her small waist. This was it. Today was the day that Chihiro would marry the man of her dreams. Makio Fujimara.

It wasn't too long after university that Makio proposed to Chihiro. They had been together since third year of high school. Chihiro loved Makio with all of her heart. He was a good man. Makio and Chihiro both had degrees from the same university. Chihiro majored in literature and was now looking into an editing job. While Makio got his degree in medicine. He quickly got a job at the local hospital as one of the few doctors in the small city. It was no wonder Chihiro's parents had no qualms about him. Makio was everything a girl could have wanted. Good looks,smarts, and a sweet personality. Chihiro considered herself the luckiest girl on earth. She had been through a lot in her teenage years, and Makio had helped her through the whole way. When Chihiro was little, she had gotten lost in a forest. That day was the day her family moved to their current home near the countryside. Her parents stopped for a picnic. She had wandered off, and fainted in the woodland. Or so she'd been told.

Chihiro's parents were quite concered after they found her. She spoke of a strange land with witches, dragons, and spirits. They brought their daughter to therapist after therapist. For 3 whole years, Chihiro would not budge.

"They are real! _He_ is real! Haku saved me and my parents! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Chihiro was stubborn. She always was. But her father, Akio, was just as stubborn. One day he snapped.

"No, Chihiro. This needs to stop. This dragon is not real. Yubaba, Lin, No-Face, these things are not real." He had had enough. He would not have is daughter be some crazy whackjob.

After that day, Chihiro was defeated. Her heart had sunken to its very lowest point. She suppressed all memories and emotions attached to the Spirited World. It had taken years of patience and stress. But it was all for the good. She had did it. She had no recall of the Spirit World, and no memory of anyone in it.

But the Spirit World was the least of Chihiro's worries. Today she would be wed to the man who helped her through her lowest time. The man who she truly loved.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Chihiro," Yuko, Chihiro's mother, sobbed.

"Thank you, Mom," Chihiro smiled warmly. She slowly stood from her chair. She was careful not to step on her train, as she turned to hug her mother.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this day for the longest time!" Yuko laughed.

"That makes two of us," Chihiro couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm going to get a ride with the wedding party. I thought you might want to ride with your father alone. I'll go find him for you." Yuko kissed her daughter's cheek before she quietly strode to the door in search of Akio.

Chihiro picked up her bouquet on the coffee table. It had white roses, her favorite. There were also light pink peonies, and baby's breath to complement the roses. She took in a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down. Sadly, her plan failed. But at least the flowers smelled perfect together in harmony.

Chihiro was startled by a knock at the door.

"It's me Chihiro, open up." It was her father. He was never a stealthy man by any means. When Chihiro went to open the door, he heftily walked into the room. He sat on the bed, careful to not wrinkle up his suit.

"Are you ready? Every one is waiting for you at the gardens, beautiful." Her father's voice was getting softer and softer. "You look so beautiful Chihiro... My little girl all grown up..." His voice faltered mid sentence.

"Oh Dad, you can't cry yet. We haven't even walked down the aisle yet." Chihiro comforted him. She rubbed his back soothingly. "I'll always be your little Chihiro." She whispered, her own voice wavering a little.

Akio sniffed loudly. "You can't cry either, or you'll mess up your pretty face. Come, let's go."

The father and daughter hugged, and held each other a little while before going downstairs and into the car. The car was a rental limo. Her parents, along with Makio's, had gone all out for this wedding. It was the wedding everyone had been waiting for.

The driver smoothly pulled out the limo, and started on the road. The venue was not too far. The wedding was held at the gardens of a high class country club. Makio had personally selected it. And Chihiro fell in love with its large grassy plain and open landscape.

At this point, Chihiro was having wedding jitters. She desperately tried to calm herself again by taking deep breaths. Her father noticed her nervousness. He rubbed her arm affectionately.

"Just think of Makio," he offered.

"Right. Makio." Chihiro closed her eyes and pictured him. Makio was exceptionally handsome. He had ink black hair which was often styled into a short, modern do. He had strong, tone muscles. The fact that he even found time to work out after long hospital hours still stunned Chihiro. His eyes were a deep brown. They were darker than hers. And they always had a hint of something Chihiro never recognized. Mystery? Curiosity? Lust? Chihiro laughed at her last thought. But her favorite part was his smile. And she would soon see it at the alter. Her father's voice interrupted her fantasy.

"We're here. I'll grab the door." Akio got out of the limo, and went to open Chihiro's door.

The two walked through the country club's lobby.

"Right this way Mr. Ogino," the receptionist smiled. The young woman guided the two through a maze of hallways. Her heels clicked against the porcelain tiles. Chihiro's clicked on the off beats. "You look beautiful, Ms. Ogino. Or should I say Mrs. Fujimara?" The receptionist giggled. "I will go and let the quartet know you are here. The music should start soon. Good luck!" The woman bowed lowly, and bid her goodbyes.

Father and daughter stood at the threshold. "Are you ready?" Akio whispered. A familiar piano melody began delicately. The murmuring and shuffling behind the doors immediately stopped. Chihiro sucked in a slow breath.

"Yes."


	2. Photographs

Chapter 2. Photographs

The doors were gently opened. Warm sunlight had spilled into the country club hallway. Chihiro took a second to take in the scene. Her family was seated on the left side of the alter. She quickly scanned the faces of her mother, aunts, uncles, and cousins. All of them gaping as they saw Chihiro in her stunning white gown. She was frozen, and turned the same color as her dress. Never before in her life had so many people looked at her at once.

Her father quietly cleared his throat, and nudged Chihiro forward. They walked in time with the slow tempo.

"One foot in front of the other. Don't trip you big dope." Chihiro chanted to herself. She tried to focus on her breathing again. She looked up to see where she was going. But all she saw was the gleaming smile of her groom.

Makio stood under the canopy of flowers. His tux was as dark as his hair. They contrasted well with the pale color palate of the flowers. His smooth skin pulled at the edges of his mouth. Chihiro didn't dare breathe now. She wanted to savor every moment.

"Take care of her," Akio said, handing Chihiro's hand over to Makio.

"I will Sir. Thank you." Makio's eyes sparkled with excitement. Akio went to go sit with his wife. "You look abosolutely perfect." Makio breathed. "Let's get married," he helped her up on the podium.

"I'd like that," Chihiro blushed. Her movements were no longer shaky. Her hand still in his, they started the ceremony.

The yells and cheers of happiness didn't stop even after they left the gardens. Makio had gracefully lifted Chihiro before they went through the threshold. He held her bridal style, and everyone clapped their hands in joy. The wedding photographers clicked away crazily as the couple walked though the doors laughing and kissing each other. They took more photos of the couple and the wedding party. Some pictures, Chihiro thought to be overtly cheesy. But it was her wedding day, they were allowed to be cheesy.

"I'd like to take some photos of just you two," the head photographer said. He was a hefty man. He reminded Chihiro of her own father, a jolly, happy man who simply adored weddings. "I was looking for some nearby locations last week, and I found the perfect place! It's about five minutes away from here. A forest with beautiful trees and blooming flowers. It wouldn't take too long to set up and do the shoot. And I really want to get you two in such a elegant shot..."

"Sure, let's do this quickly though," Makio finally said. The photographer hastily gathered his subordinates and equipment.

"Boy, he talks a lot," Chihiro snickered, as the man went running about.

"I said 'yes' just to shut him up." Makio chuckled. "Come, let's get in the car. The wedding party will escort everyone else to the reception hall."

"Alright. Hey, Makio?" Chihiro asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. So much."

"As I love you, Chihiro." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "Now let's hurry up and get these pictures over with. I could use a drink after dealing with Mr. Yappy over here."

Chihiro laughed softly and settled into the car.

"Yes, yes PERFECT! Um, Chihiro sweetie, could you tilt your head a little? Yes, just like that." Mr. Yappy instructed. They had been taking photos for almost 45 minutes. And both Makio and Chihiro were growing impatient. They just wanted to sit down and be with their family. It was their wedding day, it was a day to enjoy and relax. They posed for what seemed like eternity. Finally, to their amazement, Mr. Yappy had said that the shoot was done.

"We'll meet you two back at the reception hall! Great shoot!" He waved and bowed before he waddled away.

"I thought he'd never leave," Makio murmured as he wrapped his arms around Chihiro's waist. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then her neck. Chihiro tilted her head so that she could return the favor. Makio had broke the kiss, his breathing slightly heavier.

"Later," he breathed.

Chihiro giggled, "Mmm," she nodded.

Makio tugged her arm so that she would follow him back to the car. Chihiro messily gathered her train to save it from the dirt. The couple stumbled around the forest for 20 whole minutes.

"I swear we passed this tree twice already," Chihiro said.

"No, they just all look the same, that's why." Makio reassured himself.

"No, I swear! I remember that pretty flower over there, we've passed it twice now!"

"Ugh... You're scaring me Chihiro. Come, let's go this way then." He pulled her towards a patch of light on the opposite side of the tree.

Despite them being lost, Chihiro felt calm. The forest was welcoming. She felt at home with the camphor trees, and the wild flowers scattered throughout. The forest smelled rich, and clean. The birds chirped as the sun shone over head at high noon. Chihiro was content. No matter how lost they got, she would be happy. They were married now, and nothing could dissipate her joy. She closed her eyes as Makio led her though the woodland. She wanted to take in the forest without the sense of sight. She was not scared. Not with him. Chihiro was brought back to reality as her husband's voice called out to her.

"What the hell..." Makio whispered. "What the hell is this?" Chihiro opened her eyes to a large clock tower. It was obviously very old. It had chipped red paint that was heavily faded. There was a huge round clock covered in rust at the top. The design was traditional, with large tiles covering the roof.

"You'd think you would be able to see this from far away," Makio he mumbled to himself.

But Chihiro was not paying attention to what he said. She stared blankly at the stone statue in front of the tower's entrance. The statue was clothed in a dark green moss. It laughed at her. It looked at her with such a mischievious grin. But yet, Chihiro was drawn closer. She let go of Makio's hand and walked towards the statue.

"Are you crazy, honey? Get the hell away from that thing!" Makio all but yelled. He stepped to grab her hand, but she shoved him away.

"No... I-I know this place. But I can't remember it at the same time," Chihiro muttered. Makio had the look of pure confusion written on his face. He had never been to this place before. How could Chihiro know such a desolate area?

Chihiro took several more steps forward. She wandered to the tunnel. Her heels clicked obnoxiously loud against the cracked concrete.

"The wind's pulling me in..." She whispered. Makio didn't hear her.

"Honey, let's go. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Just a quick look, please? I don't know what it is, but I feel like I'm being called." Her voice trailed off at the end.

Makio contemplated for a moment. He sighed, "Just a quick peek then. But nothing more. This place looks dangerous. This is the kind of stuff you see in the horror movies!" He cried.

"Don't be a baby," Chihiro laughed. Makio wrapped his arm around Chihiro's waist. They slowly walked through the tunnel. It was pitch black and cold. Makio was sweating bullets. His breathing was loud, and echoed through the small space. But Chihiro was confident, and calm. She knew nothing bad would happen to them, but she didn't know why she felt like that. The light lazily peered through the other side. There was a light breeze coming through the exit. As if to pull the couple out.

Chihiro peered through the exit. It took a few blinks to refocus her eyes to the bright light. What she saw was beautiful. The rolling grassy hills were dancing in the breeze. The sun smiled down at them, and made Chihiro's diamond ring sparkle. It was perfect, like heaven.

But her husband did not think the same. He protectively wrapped his arms around Chihiro. He began to step in front of her, blocking her view.

"Okay, you've had your look. Let's go back, hm?"

She _had_ promised him only a quick look. She sighed, and agreed to his wishes. "Fine, let's go. I could use a drink of wine anyway." She smiled up at Makio.

"Good." He smiled back at her. He placed gentle kiss on the top of her head before taking her hand and leading them back to the tunnel.

A voice boomed in the distance, and startled the couple.

"CHIHIRO!"

It was a man's voice.


	3. Confident Guys

Chapter 3. Confident Guys

Chihiro and Makio spun around.

There, on the top of a lush hill, stood a man. He was tall and lithe. He had a muscular build, and a sturdy stance. The man had short hair that hit just above his shoulders. It had an elegant emerald tint to it. Just like his eyes. His eyes were a sea of the purest jade. The orbs gleamed with an emotion Chihiro could not decipher. Chihiro looked at this man for what seemed like an eternity.

_Why does he look so familiar?_ She thought to herself.

"Who are you?" Makio called. He positioned himself in front of Chihiro once more. He took a defensive stance. He was so tall that Chihiro couldn't see over his shoulder. But she ducked her head so that she could see around his arm. The stranger approached closer, not uttering a word. They had locked eyes. Chihiro saw that his lips parted ever so slightly. He tried to mouth something to her. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Even still, he approached closer.

"No, stop right there. Tell me who you are. How do you know her name?" Makio said. He used his confident voice. Not a word wavered through his lips, every syllable was a crisp, clean sound. Chihiro loved that voice.

The stranger said nothing.

"Say something!" Makio all but yelled. Chihiro squeezed his arm a little.

"Makio, don't," she said quietly.

He turned his head to her, but never changing his stance. "Do you know this guy?"

She thought about it. It was true, she had never laid eyes on him before. But all at the same time, she had. She looked at him once more.

"Chihiro..." the stranger breathed. "P-Please, l-let me speak to her. She knows who I am! It's just that we haven't met in a long time..." his voice trailed off. It was as if he was distracted by her very being.

"What's your name?" Chihiro asked.

"Kohaku. My name is Kohaku. B-But you know me as Haku." He waited. His face slowly pulled on an emotion of confusion mixed with sadness. Chihiro wondered why he was sad.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't recall that name." For the first time, the landscape did not calm her. Who was this man? How did he know her?

"Well that settles it, come on Chihiro." Makio ushered his wife back towards the tunnel.

"Wait, please! No!" Haku became frantic. He had not seen her in over a decade. He was not about to let her slip away again. Haku sent a wave of magic in front of the fleeting couple. A strong gust made the two fumble backward. "You cannot leave with her! Not yet!" Haku cried. He ran towards them.

"Come on, this guy is _crazy_. We have to get away," Makio panted. The wind was literally knocked out of him. He heaved himself from the ground, and pulled Chihiro up. Chihiro herself was in a world of panic. Her heart screamed in her chest. Her wedding day had tuned into a horror movie, just as Makio had predicted. She scrambled up, hauling her skirts up from the ground.

"Makio? Makio?!" Chihiro screamed. Her husband was frozen in a bubble. He stood there with eyes locked in fear. Haku stood beside him. His hand was raised as if to protect the bubble.

Haku knew he had to stop the man, or else he'd never get his chance. It was a simple spell. He cast it once before, a long time ago. Ironically it too, was cast for Chihiro's sake. The first time, he put the spell upon a frog spirit that had seen her on the bridge. He had done it to protect her. But now he did it to get to her. He looked at said woman now. She had again collapsed, but not from the wind. She fell from what looked like fear. Chihiro was curled into a ball, with her arms wrapped around her head. The hills were quiet, except for her muffled whimpers and cries. Haku wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for scaring her, sorry for not keeping his promise. He had promised that they would meet again, but not like this. He wanted to feel her again, to touch the soft skin of her face, and touch the smoothness of her hair. But he couldn't now. He had to keep his hand up to the bubble, or else the spell would break.

"Chihiro, listen to me," he cooed softly. "I will not hurt either of you. Please look at me," his voice was as smooth as water. And to that voice, Chihiro raised her head to look at him. Her face was smeared with makeup. Her eyes had shadow everywhere. She shook ever so slightly.

"The door to the Human World is closed. It will not open unless a spirit with human ties opens it." He all but whispered."I can no longer open the door because my river no longer runs in the Human World. I can take you back to the bath house. We can find a spirit who still has their ties. I want to help you Chihiro..." Haku's voice was very muted, and Chihiro had to strain her ears to hear.

"If you want to help me, let my husband go!" Her voice broke mid sentence.

Haku stood idly. What had Chihiro just said? Husband? Her _husband_? Haku remained frozen. His hand dropped from the bubble. Makio fell onto the ground with a thud. He grunted as he clambered up to Chihiro. He smoothed over her hair, and brought her to his chest where she attempted to hide herself. He cradled her in his arms whispering something Haku couldn't hear. Not now. He went numb.

"You are married to her?" Haku croaked, his eyes glassy.

"Yes! Is that all you wish to know? Leave us alone!" Makio shouted angrily. He scanned the area once more. It was then he noticed something. "Where the hell did the tunnel go?!" He shouted again.

"Is it true then?" A quiet voice piped up from his jacket. She looked to Haku, who was still standing there like a statue. He locked eyes with her. He then nodded carefully.

"What? What is it?" Makio spit through his teeth.

_What a disgusting creature._ Haku thought. "The door to the Human World will not open unless the appropriate spirit opens it." Haku repeated. "Come, I will take you to the bath house, where such a spirit is bound to be."

"Wait. Spirits? Human World?" Makio's eyes widened in realization. "W-What did you say your name was?"

"Haku." But it was not Haku's voice. It was Chihiro's. "His name is Haku... His river no longer flows in the Human World..." Chihiro muttered Haku's previously said words like a robot. The two men stared at her, dumbfounded. But she continued. "Take us to the bath house. I want go home."

Makio helped her up slowly, reluctantly. But when she began walking away from the clock tower, he did not argue. Although she didn't know where she was going, she strode with confidence once more.

Haku stared at the proud woman walking in the opposite direction of the bathhouse, and the hopeless fool following her. The sight of Chihiro walking away from her 'husband' delighted him. He chuckled to himself and pushed his hair back before jogging up to her.

"You're going the wrong way," he smiled gently. He motioned with his hand for her to follow him. As Haku let the two fall behind, he took this time to gather a speech for Yubaba. Haku knew that no matter how hard he would try to hide the humans, Yubaba would find out. Yubaba was still in charge of the bath house. But in the past few years, there has been quite an uproar. The bath house spirits demanded better wages and working conditions. Yubaba could not give it to them. She prized her jewels and gold higher than the employees that gave her wealth. The last protest, which was less than a month ago, resulted in the bath house having to close. The staff refused to work, and Yubaba was forced to raise the wages. She didn't raise it much, just enough to keep the spirits working for that day.

Rumors of who would replace Yubaba were floating around more frequently. There was only one possible successor to the bath house: Haku. It was true. Haku was second in command. And he cared for the staff, he understood the workers' demands. In fact, after Chihiro gave him back his name, he was understanding of a lot of things. Haku became a man of heart. He cared for others around him, instead of just ordering them around like Yubaba. Haku even began to practice magic in secret. He'd been learning spells and enchantments from Zeniba, and other gracious spirits who visited the baths. At this point in his studies, he was considerably more skilled than Yubaba. He owed it all to Chihiro. The girl who was behind him right now.

While Haku strode through the plains silently, Makio whispered into his wife's ear, "This is exactly what you talked about when we were teenagers. The spirits, the river, and that Haku guy. You were right, Chihiro."

The somewhat familiar restaurant stands and red lanterns came into view. "I-I'm not sure... everything is still a little fuzzy."

Haku did not understand why Chihiro could not remember him. Well, it was an easy spell anyways. Memories are never truly forgotten.

Haku laughed at the nostalgic saying. _Yes. _He thought. _Memories are never truly forgotten._

The three approached the bath house bridge. "Now," Haku said, his emerald eyes clear. "I have a spell that will mask your scent. I used to have a spell that would hide you completely, but Yubaba put a counter spell on the bath house."

Chihiro snapped up her name at the sound of the witch's name. A strong wave of fear swept over her. But she had a hard time connecting the fear and the name. Chihiro looked at Haku with eyes of distrust.

"I have to cast the spell on you two separately. What was your name again sir?" Haku looked to Makio.

"Makio," he said as he stepped forward.

"My apologies. I promise to be quick, the spell is painless and has no side effects, but it requires brief physical contact." Haku touched Makio's shoulder and almost instantly the spell was complete. Makio took his back his place next to Chihiro.

"Chihiro? Would you step forward please?" Haku smiled warmly at her. His eyes softened at the sight of her. She had become a beautiful woman. Her face had delicate, smooth features. Her body was small and slender. Haku marveled at her beauty.

"It's okay, the spell seems to be fine," Makio said quietly. He stole a kiss from her. His hands went down to touch her waist, as Chihiro's hands went up to his chest.

Haku's own chest rumbled with an emotion he did not know. "Chihiro," Haku barked.

She broke the kiss and stepped forward, her eyes cast towards the floor. Haku looked at her. He took her chin gently between his fingers and titled her face up. They looked at each other for a moment. Haku's heart began to race. There she was. The girl that had given him everything. The beautiful girl that was everything to him. His hand fell from her chin, only to resurface and push a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Haku quickly returned to the present as he sighed and let her go. He apologized in a low voice as he led them over the bridge and through the back gate.

What the humans didn't know, was that the spell did not require physical contact.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I Just want to thank my reviewers! I've published this story only a few days ago, and I'm amazed at the hits it has. I guess it's a newbie writer's glee? Haha, anyways, please review! It really helps me to know what you guys think. Should I change something? Am I doing anything you guys like in particular? Thank you, and stay tuned! I am currently still on Christmas holiday, so I will be updating quite frequently.

-Merlin


	4. In Pursuit

Chapter 4. In Pursuit 

Haku walked through the trees and brush that flourished around the bath house. His mind was racing. The heart in his chest was pounding hard. What had he just done? This was not proper, he had only reunited with her moments ago. It was his fault that they had ever met again. He could have saved his river and kept his ties. But he didn't. What was he to do now? Haku felt like he owed everything he had to her. He wanted to share his success with her. He wanted to give everything to her.

"Chihiro, y-you're see-through!" Makio raised his hands to cradle her face. But they went right through her, as if she was not even there.

_Idiot. _Haku thought. He glanced around for a moment. His eyes scanning the tall, looming trees. Haku smiled as he spotted what he was looking for. He kicked the trunk of tree, and red berries fell from its branches. Haku caught a handful, and walked over to Chihiro, and the idiot.

"Here, Chihiro. Eat this, or else you will disappear," he offered her the small fruit.

She pinched the berry in between her slender fingers. Chihiro looked at the morsel with a watchful eye. She wasn't sure if it was safe.

"Chihiro, please eat it. I have not tampered with it in any way. It is safe." Haku urged her to eat it. He offered her his gleaming eyes and a soft smile. She returned his gaze with one that was more than cold. Her face scrunched up, her chocolate orbs clouded with distrust. But nevertheless, she popped the berry in her mouth. Haku sighed with relief. He watched as her features became solid. Color returned to her pale face. Her hair shined with a dark honey brilliance.

"Excuse me? Haku sir?" Haku rolled his eyes. He had never in his life heard such an annoying voice. Haku did not bother to turn at the call of his name. The rest of the berries in his hand were flung into voice's general direction. He hoped the fool had caught at least one. Haku couldn't have him disappearing yet. If Makio were to disappear now, Chihiro would be upset.

"Come, Chihiro. Do you remember the boiler room? Kamaji still works there. I am sure he would love to see you." Haku offered his arm to her.

"Kamaji? Who is that?" Chihiro did not accept his arm. Haku quickly rested it at his side again. His face ran hot, and color stained his cheeks.

Makio stepped to Chihiro's side. He looped his arm around Chihiro's waist. She leaned into him. Her head rested on his shoulder. Makio's eyes went dark. He met Haku's gaze with a cold, dead expression.

"I don't know if _you_ remember, but I am Chihiro's husband. And I don't appreciate the little _gestures_." This was a completely different man. This was not the hopeless fool Haku had seen earlier. Makio had turned into a man of confidence, a man of dominance. Makio was an alpha male. So was Haku. How unfortunate.

"My appologies. I will try to be more considerate." Haku said through tight lips.

Makio said nothing, but simply nodded.

Haku stole another glance at Chihiro. But she did not meet his gaze. Chihiro was looking at Makio. She was ogling at him. That was enough for Haku to turn around and stalk off towards the boiler room.

* * *

><p>"I don't like the way he looks at you." Makio grumbled.<p>

"Don't pay him attention, Makio. I married _you_." Chihiro touched his elbow and he gave her his arm. They walked together in sync.

She walked with her husband's arm in her hands. Chihiro had never seen Makio so protective. Sure, in high school, Chihiro was often pursued, and Makio defended her with much less gusto. The girl was beautiful, intelligent, and had the sweetest, most kind personality. She had the most exquisite smile, and when she laughed, it was like the angels laughed with her. What had drawn in Makio, was Chihiro's voice. She sang the softest of melodies. Every time she hummed a tune, it seemed like the voice came from another world. Chihiro was not always a singer though. She turned to music to help cope with the loss of her dragon. And not too long after she forgot what she had lost, she gained Makio. They were the couple that was in every fairy-tale. The two were the powerhouse of of high school and university in their small city. And Chihiro had to admit that she relished in it. She loved Makio, she loved being with him. In their little world, she felt like the queen. He made her feel like the queen.

But this was not high school or university. This was not her world. She was being pursued here, and it was not the same. Makio let Haku know who he was in a harsh, cold way. It was the complete opposite of how he handled competitors back home. But Chihiro liked it. The way he carried himself and the way he expressed his dominance. She liked it. She loved a confident man. It was a confident man who taught Chihiro to believe in herself again. And she was grateful every day.

"Honey, stop moping. We'll be home soon, and we'll be on that plane to Tahiti just like we planned." Chihiro cooed. She looked at Makio with tender eyes.

"I know, sorry. Being pessimistic doesn't suit me does it?" Makio sighed, then chuckled at his immature attitude.

"No, it doesn't," Chihiro replied.

Makio opened his mouth to continue the conversation, but Haku's voice interrupted him. "Stop," Haku placed a finger to his lips. Makio narrowed his eyes, but remained quiet.

Haku looked around. His eyes darted from point to point.

_What's he looking for now?_ Chihiro wondered.

Haku's eyes widened. He took is a sharp breath and hissed, "Go! Go down these steps until you reach the boiler room!" Haku placed a hand on both Chihiro's and Makio's back and gently pushed them forward. Makio let his arm down and grasped Chihiro's hand instead. They took 3 measly steps before they heard another voice.

"Master Haku! Master Haku!" Chihiro spun. There was a frog- he was speaking. Chihiro was beyond confused and turned to Makio. His expression was no different than hers, if not even more bewildered.

"Mistress Lin needs you right away. You know how she has little patience!" Chihiro noticed the name he used. It bugged her to no end that she didn't know who 'Lin' was. The frogman had a panicked expression. He breathed heavily, and twiddled his hands- or webs? Chihiro didn't know.

"Who is that?" The frogman caught Chihiro's gaze. She stood frozen, her voice lost. "_Humans_. Master Haku, why are there humans here?"

"They were trespassing on the border, and I brought them here to punish accordingly. Tell Lin I will be there as soon I am through with them."

_What?_ Chihiro thought.

"Ah yes, I see. Are you taking them to Kamaji?"

Haku nodded.

"Have him fry them up extra crispy!" The frogman laughed. "I will carry your message to Mistress Lin, but please do hurry Master Haku. Kami knows that the bath house can't afford another of her outbursts..." He bowed, and jogged awkwardly back the way he came. When he was gone, Makio exploded.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US?!" Makio boomed. He was so furious, and Chihiro was startled by his sudden outbreak. The earth began to spin. So many thoughts clouded Chihiro's mind. She was betrayed by the man with emerald eyes. Her husband had the look of murder in his own eyes. More thoughts surfaced to her mind. Why are all of these familiar names and places not familiar at all? It became too much to process. Chihiro's breath became heavy. She panted as she lifted a hand to her head. The last thing she heard was two men calling out her name.

* * *

><p>"Chihiro!" Haku cried. He couldn't do anything. He watched as Makio caught her falling body. Makio cradled her limp form, then lightly shook her.<p>

"LOOK! Look at what you have done! She's fainted..." The fool desperately smoothed over hair, like it was going to wake her up. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL US NOW THEN?"

"Stop! _You idiotic, senseless human!_ I am not going to kill you! Allow me to wake her, it is a simple spell." Haku kneeled on one knee, his hands moving towards Chihiro.

"No! Don't touch her!" Makio yelped.

How stupid could this man be? What Chihiro saw in him, he would never know. How did he convince Chihiro to be his mate? The man was nothing more than a talking piece of flesh.

"Fine, follow me down to the boiler room. I can hide you two there for the time being." Haku sighed and stood.

"Why would listen to anything you say, let alone follow you into a _boiler_ room?"

This human would be the end of him. His moronic comments never ceased to piss Haku off.

"I would just like to let you know, human," Haku spat the word like a curse, "I am not a spirit to be reckoned with. I keep true to my word, and I will not kill you. Now, you will follow me, or I will force you." His voice was menacing, and low.

"Force me then, you bastard." Makio challenged. He rose from the ground with Chihiro in his arm. He cradled her like a child so that her arms wrapped around his neck loosely. Makio stood tall, but Haku was taller.

Haku narrowed his eyes and snorted, "Very well." Haku waved his hand, and both Makio and Chihiro were gone. He had transported them down into the boiler room. Haku did not feel like transporting himself. He cherished the quiet moment he had. While he walked down the wooden steps, he thought of when his next quiet moment would be. He didn't think he would have one for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I inserted lines, so that you would be able to tell when the perspective changes. Sorry if any of you were a little thrown off at the sudden perspective change in the last chapter. Anyways, please **review**! It takes no time at all, and I _really, really, really_ want to know what you guys think! Thank you, once again.

-Merlin


	5. The Bath House

Chapter 5. The Bath House

Chihiro awoke to the sound of murmuring. She strained her ears to listen to what the voices were saying.

"I could kill you now if I wanted. I'll do it right now." Makio's voice was low and menacing. He spoke quickly, as if his life depended on every word.

"I would love to see you _attempt_ to lay a hand on me, human."

"Quiet! Both of you! Sen is awake," a third voice whispered. The sound was rough, and deep. But somewhere within the voice was hints of warmth and compassion.

Letting out a quiet whimper, Chihiro slowly opened her eyes. She was in a futon, a purple blanket was draped around her, and a cool wet towel was on her forehead. She rose into a sitting position, catching the towel as it fell from her head. Scanning the room, Chihiro noticed that they were indeed in a boiler room. It was hot, but not to the point to where it was uncomfortable. The only sound in the room was the echo of the furnace opening and closing. Behind her was a large cabinet-like storage system. There had to be at least 100 drawers, and Chihiro had no clue what could be in there. She stared at the white towel in her hands. She fumbled around with it, not daring to look up at the group of people staring at her. The sound of padding feet on the wood floor came closer. Chihiro took in a deep breath before looking up at her pursuer.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Makio knelt down in front her. He pushed back some hair behind her ear, and took her hand and placed it in his. He covered her hand in both of his and rubbed it. "You're a little cold... Do you want my jacket?" Before Chihiro could get the chance to say it was okay, and that she didn't need the jacket, it was placed around her shoulders. "We're going to be fine. I'll sort this out, and then we can both go home. I love you," he whispered. Chihiro didn't know what to say or do. This had to be a dream. So many things have happened, but she didn't care. She just wanted to go home. A hushed sob escaped her lips. Hot tears began to stream down her face. Makio collected her into his arms, and rocked her.

"I-I want to go home!" Chihiro shot a cold stare up at Haku. He was startled by her glare.

She looked into his hurt expression. "Then it will be so, but first," The green-eyed man averted his gaze for a second to look at Makio. "Allow me to cast one more spell before I go in search of the spirit you need."

"What spell?" Chihiro asked, meeting his eyes again.

"You do not remember anything about us? Nothing at all?" The orbs of jade softened, and had acquired a gentle gleam.

"What spell?" Chihiro repeated, her voice had no hints of warmth at all.

Haku sighed, "A memory spell, please, then you will understand! Then you will not be afraid anymore."

Chihiro stared back dumbly. _A spell to return my memory? He can do that?_ Chihiro truly did not know if she wanted to remember anything. Something in her mind said that she didn't want to know. That part of her mind said that she should decline, and continue to live her normal life with Makio. But there was another part that spoke to her. Chihiro wondered what this world of spirits and magic could hold. There was a whole other realm here, and she supposedly had been here before.

The raspy voice broke Chihiro's train of thought. "Allow him, Sen. The memories will only bring you understanding. If you don't wish to remember for your own sake, the remember for your grandfather's sake."

_Grandfather? This thing is half man half spider!_ Chihiro was beyond trying to understand.

"I-I..." Chihiro stammered.

"No, she doesn't need to remember who you are. She doesn't need to know what any of this is. Just find that damn spirit, and open the portal or whatever, and _take us home_." Makio looked both Haku and the spider spirit in the eye.

"Who are you to speak for her?" Haku rebutted. Chihiro's heart began to race. The quiet boiler room began to fill with more heat. In addition to the sound of the furnace, a high pitched squealing came from hundreds of tiny little spirits. They were the color of the darkest ink, and had little spikes covering their bodies.

The two men glared at each other, and their breaths became audible.

"I am her _husband_!" Makio shouted.

"And I am the man she loved _first_!" Haku yelled back. His voice echoed in the boiler room, and hurt Chihiro's ears. She looked up at Haku, who was storming out of the room.

Chihiro was frozen. She stared in the direction that Haku had left, long after he had gone. The boiler room went silent again. Not even the sound of her breathing was audible. To break the silence, the one named Kamaji yelled at the tiny spiked spirits. The boiler room roared to life as the furnace billowed and the small spirits carried what looked like coal.

Chihiro turned her head to Makio. He had slumped over on the futon, his head in his hands. Chihiro gently lifted her hand to touch his shoulder. He shied away from her.

"Who is that, Chihiro? Answer me honestly." Makio muttered.

"I don't remember... But, h-he looks familiar." Chihiro said quietly.

"Answer me this then, do you want that spell?"

"I would be lying if I answered either 'yes' or 'no'. Everyone here says that I have been here before, and that I should know who they are. But at the same time, I just want to go home with you." Chihiro became frustrated it seemed like every option she had was going to upset someone.

Makio looked up from his hands, and looked at his wife with red rimmed eyes. "Why don't I just tell you what happened then? I've spent almost three years of my life convincing you that this world didn't exist, but now it seems like I'm the one who is insane." Makio's body language went dull. He was robotic, and had lost all of his personality.

"Tell me."

* * *

><p>Haku stalked angrily away from the situation. Pushing his hair back, he grumbled as he went in search for Lin. Hopefully Kamaji could keep Chihiro and the idiot out of trouble for a while. Fortunately, Haku did not have to look long.<p>

"Haku! Get your dragon-ass up hear now!" Lin called from the floor above. The sable spirit was dressed in her pink uniform. Her robes were tied with clean, crisp white strings. The woman had a look of annoyance and irritation. What ever she needed seemed to really make her upset.

"What is it Lin?" Haku took a clip board from her hands. He read the characters scribbled on the thin rice paper.

"There's a spirit in that bath over there," Lin blew her bangs out of her face. "He's being extremely rude to the yunnas. Could you go and talk to him? I tried to reason with him, but Kami knows I've lost my patience centuries ago." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared in the direction of the bath.

Haku chuckled, "Sure, I'll go." He flipped the piece of paper over the clip board, and reviewed the one underneath. "Did that shipment of herbs and bath salts come in? I ordered them over a week ago, they should be here by now..." Haku's face scrunched in concentration.

"Yeah, I sent them down to Kamaji right before you left this morning." Lin stepped in front of Haku, straining to get his attention back. "So, dragon boy," Lin said in a sing-song tone. "A little frog said something about humans on the border."

Haku tensed, but quickly regaining a poker face. "Yes... I handed them over to Kamaji for the time being. I will go back to check up on them before dinner."

"Ha! We haven't had a human here since Sen. Yubaba will be pissed if she ever lays eyes on her again. But I still miss her."

Haku looked up from the papers. "You do?"

"Of course I do! She was my little sister!"

"Huh," Haku looked back down at the documents, signing his name on a checklist.

"Anyways, you better get together a little speech for Yubaba. Word flies fast around here, and I won't be surprised if she already knows about the humans."

"I have already prepared my explanation," Haku took a big sigh and handed Lin back the clip board. "Get back to work, Lin. I'll go talk to the spirit. And hopefully Yubaba won't call for me any time soon." He shuffled towards the private bath. It was enclosed in traditional shoji doors. The rice paper walls had delicate illustrations of lotus flowers and sparrows. Haku huffed out a breath before pulling on a welcoming expression that was nothing more than a facade. He slid open the doors, and peered in.

"Master Haku!" All of the yunnas turned to face him. They bowed lowly and straightened out their robes. Haku bowed back slightly and moved his gaze towards the spirit in the tub. It was the mountain spirit, Azuma. Haku knew him very well. This was the spirit housed his river long ago. He took his human form, which was an older male. His eyes was the color of the soil, same with his hair.

"Ah, finally! A man with intelligence! Kohaku, come, why don't you sit with me?" The spirit smiled and gestured towards the elegant chair by the tub.

"Unfortunately I cannot, I came here to ask a favor of you." Haku smiled back, his tone polite. "I would appreciate it if you were to show a little more consideration towards the yunnas. They have been working extremely hard as of late. The Spring Festival has required that we open for longer hours, and we wish to serve you comfortably during your stay. So please, a little understanding of our circumstances would be greatly appreciated." Haku waited for his words to sink in. Azuma was not a frequent visitor. Haku decided that he must have come just for the Festival. The Spring Festival was held every year in the southern portion of the Spirit World. Spirits from all over the realm visited the blooming trees and warm weather. The bath house was located right in the center of the festivities, and that meant a lot of work. But it seemed like Azuma did not care. He was always like that though. Even when Haku's river flowed through his mountains, he was arrogant. Haku and Azuma had met centuries ago, when the river was born. Azuma had treated Haku like his own son. But as the river grew, and more life sprung in the mountains, Haku had gained more authority over the land. And now Azuma was holding onto his mountains with his life, for the river was gone, and the wildlife was leaving with it.

"Ah, yes, yes! I understand, I apologize if my remarks were less than polite. Anything for you, Kohaku!" Azuma snickered.

"Thank you, Azuma. I will take my leave now, have a nice stay." Haku smiled once more before sliding the door open.

He slipped out of the humid room, and took in a deep breath. Haku walked to the elevator at the end of the hallway. He pressed the button and waited. As he stood there, he played back the scene he made in the boiler in his head.

"And I am the man she loved _first_!"

_Ugh._ Haku thought. There was no way he could weasel his way out of the situation. What was he thinking? How could he have such an outburst like that? And now, he had only frightened Chihiro even more. Haku had no idea what he would say to her. He knew nothing but one thing. That memory spell had to be placed no matter what. It was his only chance.

The elevator came, and Haku stepped in. He pressed the button that led to the second highest floor. Yubaba and her son had the top floor to themselves. Haku and Lin, who had risen to third in command, shared the floor below.

Haku staggered to his office and closed the heavy wood door. He collapsed in the chair of his desk. He ran his dark hair through his hands, and focused on breathing evenly.

The phone on his desk rang loudly. Haku groaned before picking up the receiver.

"A word, my dear dragon?" Yubaba's scratchy voice came through the ear piece.

_Great._ The dragon thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favorites! I'd like to apologize to anyone who has had trouble with seeing chapter 4. There was a glitch or something that made the last chapter go in and out of view. Anyway, I'm really excited for the next chapter, it was my favorite to write so far. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow, all edited and ready to go! Any predictions?

-Merlin


	6. Alpha Male

Chapter 6. Alpha Male

"What is it that you need, Yubaba?" Haku spoke into the receiver. Instead of Yubaba's skull phone, Haku's was a simple design. It was a cream color with gold accents. Haku's taste in decor was rather simple, he favored traditional things over Westernized design. His office had very little things. A large mahogany desk with a simple black chair resided in the big room. A small lamp on his desk supplied a warm, yellow light. There was a massive bookcase on the adjacent wall, it too was made of the same dark, rich wood. The bookcase held many books, most of them old spirit classics. But there were a few pieces of human literature, those were his favorite. Right behind his chair was a massive window. The window took the place of the back wall, and the sun was just about to dip below the horizon.

"The word in the bath house is that there were two humans that have wandered near the border. I heard you sent them down to Kamaji to deal with. Who are they dragon? What do they want?"

"They stumbled through the tunnel drunk," Haku lied coolly. "They should be dealt with by now. No harm to the bath house or our guests was done."

"Good, send me the reports of the Spring Festival when they are done. It's a good thing we opened for longer hours, there should be at least twice the amount of gold this month," the witch cackled over the phone.

Haku snorted then quickly composed himself, "Very well, I will collect the invoices from the foremen. Is that all?"

He waited for a response, but only heard the dial tone of the phone. _This witch is the most inconsiderate person I have ever met._

Haku decided to get some paperwork done before he went down to the baths and survey the employees. A large stack of paper rested in the upper corner of the table. Most of the sheets were shipment orders and debts to be paid. Haku signed off the debts, and calculated the amount of money the bath house needed to pay for the month. He signed the shipment orders, and filled out more as he went. His pen had ran out of ink after an hour of scribbling. He groaned. Haku pinched the pen between two fingers and tapped it on his desk. A spell was cast, and the sleek, black pen was refilled. Haku grabbed a blank check list sheet from a drawer, and fastened it to a clipboard.

He stood from his desk, stretching his muscles. After hearing a few pops, he was satisfied. Haku glanced at the grand window just behind his desk. The sun was setting now, colors of amber, gold, and violet painted the sky. Haku sighed, he would have to go back down to the boiler room eventually. He decided to go back after he finished his rounds.

The bath house floors were not as chaotic as Haku had thought. Evidently, most of the spirits that visited the baths during the Spring Festival had dissipated. Only a few spirits resided in the tubs. Haku started is rounds on the top sauna floor, planning to make his way down to the building's lowest level and then seeing Kamaji.

The top floors of the 50 story bath house were dedicated to the housing of the staff and storage. So, the saunas and baths didn't start until floor 30. Haku began his surveying. All of the floors seemed to have no problems. He collected the time cards from the foremen, as a new shift was beginning. Haku would have to organize this month's pay soon. He groaned internally. Yubaba never did any work in the bath house. The only thing she did was sign her name on bank statements. Haku was the one who took care of all business aspects of the saunas. Lin managed the physical labor of the staff.

Haku was almost at the end of his rounds. He was on the last bath floor, 4. Haku went straight to the foremen's desk, not bothering to observe the few spirits that scuttled about.

"Ah! Good evening Master Haku! What could I do for you?" The frogman grinned from ear to ear. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for a response.

"Yes, good evening to you too. I just need the time logs for the last shift. I am organizing pay for the end of next week."

"Uh, certainly," the foreman scratched his head for a moment. He shuffled a few papers around, and dug in one of the drawers before exclaiming, "Here they are! Sorry for the trouble Master Haku." He handed him a sheet of paper, it had ink splotches and a small tear in the corner.

"It was no trouble at all. Please bear through this stressful time. I know that all of the staff is a little on edge with the extended hours..." Haku mumbled. He initialed the bottom of all the time logs.

"You know, Master Haku," the frogman's usually happy, booming voice became low. "The spirits are organizing another rally. This time, we're planning to finish this once and for all." The spirit looked around nervously, he quickened his speech. "Everyone wishes for you to take over, Master Haku. Please, do consider it. What do you have to lose? Oh, please excuse my harshness." He bowed apologetically.

Haku took a moment to let his words sink in. "... I-I am humbled. But how are you planning to overthrow her?" Haku's own voice became low and quickened, but never wavered.

The spirit's breath accelerated. "You must know, Master Haku, that I am trusting you with this secret and my very life. We are a planning to use magic. We have spirits that have been practicing magic for months now. I believe we have a chance. And if I may be so bold myself, I ask you, Master Haku, to join us. Your power alone will ensure our victory." Though he was only a desk worker, the frogman was extremely pursuasive. His tone flowed and ran smooth across his mouth.

"When is your plan of attack?" Haku asked.

"In one month's time. When the moon is at it's fullest."

"I will consider it. Thank you for your information, and I appreciate your trust even more." Haku stepped back, and bowed to the foreman.

"Oh, no! Please, Master Haku!" The spirit bowed lower.

Haku chuckled and stood up tall. "As you wish, good evening." He strode away towards the boiler room.

Haku's mind was running a million mile a minute. _An all out war is about to break out. What do I do?_ Haku knew where his alliances stood. Haku wanted to be with the staff no matter what. Yubaba no longer deserved his companionship. The spirits of the bath house were becoming restless, and so was he. But there were serious consequences that came with this. The Kami, the Gods of both the Human and Spirit Realms, would not be happy. Haku did not know if the bath house spirits intended to kill the witch or not. The Kami would be the judge of that. They would allow Yubaba to stay alive if it would benefit the Spirit World. So it did not hurt in trying. Haku made a mental note to travel to the High Temple by the next moon. He would pray to the Kami and ask for their wisdom. But now, Haku needed to see Chihiro.

The first 3 floors of the bath house were kitchens and dining halls, so Haku grabbed a few fruits that Chihiro might like in case she was hungry. Most of the fruits in the Spirit World were the same as the ones in the Human World. Haku chose a large apple, a bowl of blackberries, and a fruit that was native to the Spirit World. Its skin was the color of sapphires, and if one were to break open the inside, a bright crimson bled through. It was rather sweet, yet had a sour aftertaste. It was Haku's favorite. He placed the food he chose on a silver tray that was reserved for honored spirits. Haku was careful not to let any bath house workers see him, more rumors did not need to be floating around.

He made his way back down to the boiler room and slid the wooden door open.

Haku's eyes automatically scanned for Chihiro. He found her sleeping on the futon. Her white gown spilled onto the floor, and her dark brown hair covered most of her face. Haku clenched his jaw. Beside her was Makio, his arm wrapped around her waist. The two breathed slow and evenly, the violet blanket rose and fell. Haku took a deep breath, and shuffled over to Kamaji. He placed the tray of fruit by the spider spirit's side, and leaned against his podium.

Kamaji never deviated from his work, but told Haku what had happened in his absence. "The one named Makio told Sen of her time here. His story had holes here and there, but for the most part, it was accurate." Kamaji reached above to a bath token. He read the characters on it and grumbled. One of his arms reached behind to the cabinet and grabbed a handful of orange leaves.

"How does he know what happened?" Haku shot a cold glare in the futon's direction. He folded his arms over his chest.

"From what I could gather, Chihiro's father made her suppress all memories and emotions connected to our realm. He deemed her insane, so over the course of a few years, Makio helped her forget." Kamaji snorted in disgust. "Sometimes humans don't know their boundaries. Sen did not deserve to go through such emotional pain," he mumbled.

Haku could not believe what he was hearing. Her father and the senseless idiot made her forget. They manipulated her mind in such a way that made her have no recollection of the Spirit World at all. Haku became furious. He had promised to meet Chihiro again, he could have saved her, but he didn't. And now Chihiro knew. She was told of what happened, but did she remember the emotions that happened? Does she remember how Haku had helped her in the scariest moment of her life? Does she remember how Haku's eyes looked into her when they said their 'goodbye'? Any monologue that Makio could have told her was not enough. Haku was still determined to perform the spell.

Haku sauntered over to where the couple slept. He knelt down on the side that Chihiro slept on. Gently sweeping hair away from her face, he sighed. "It will come to her in a dream, she will relive the time that she spent here," he whispered to himself. Haku placed his hand on her head. He closed his eyes and cast the spell. Haku played what happened 10 years ago in his own mind, concentrating on the emotion that needed to be relayed. When the spell was done, Haku removed his hand. He watched as her face began to scrunch up. Her eyes moved rapidly under her eyelids. One of her fingers twitched, and soon after, a small whimper escaped her lips. The other side of the futon had shuffled, and Makio slowly rose into a sitting position. Haku met his sleepy gaze and leaned against the cabinets.

Haku spoke first, "Do not try to wake her, she can't anyway..." He looked down at her again, "I cast the spell."

Makio ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes before taking a big sigh. "I don't want to argue right now."

"Neither do I."

Makio looked at Haku. "Do you love her?"

Haku was taken aback at the sudden question. He thought about what the human had asked of him. "I do not know the emotion of love. But if you were to ask me what I would do for her, I would say 'Anything'." Haku's voice was muted against the sounds of the boiler room. "I am not the most emotional person, I guess I could blame it on the fact that I am a dragon," Haku chuckled to himself. "But when she first fell into my river when she was 4, something sparked in me. I could have let her drown like she was supposed to. I moved the current and carried her to shore. And when I saw her again when she was 10, I believed that it was fate that brought her to me. I wanted to help her. I wanted to protect her at a time when she was scared. I do not know if I love her, but I've always wanted to care for her." Haku spilled all of his thoughts into the air. Never before had he spoke his mind like this. How humiliating it was to show this side of him to Chihiro's mate.

"I told her what happened, why did you need to cast the spell still?" Makio asked.

"Just because you told her what happened, does not mean that she remembers how she felt." Haku replied simply.

Makio huffed a breath. He looked at Haku with hateful eyes. "Why are you taking her away from me?" The human's voice broke. "When she remembers... I don't know what she'll decide." The confident man had broken down. He had collapsed in his own world. The alpha male realized that he was being challenged, and he was losing. And Haku loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello everyone! This will be the last chapter of my winter holiday. I have to return to my regular daily schedule on Monday, and I will be (hopefully) posting a chapter once a week. Maybe more if we're lucky. More about this chapter, I really like writing as Haku. Maybe it's the fact that he's a supernatural being... Anyways, I'm also excited to announce that this story has reached over 600 hits! Thank you to all of you!

-Merlin


	7. The Reunion

Chapter 7. The Reunion 

Haku let the human sleep after their conversation. He noticed that Makio did not drape his arm around Chihiro's waist like he had earlier. Maiko lay on his side, his back facing her. But Haku was still not happy, because Chihiro was the one who had nudged her way over to Makio. Her hand stretched outward to touch his back. Haku averted his eyes quickly, to avoid any bad choices.

Haku did not know why he felt the way that he did. It was true, he did not know if he loved Chihiro or not. All he knew was that he wanted to protect her, and care for her. But was that called love? And if it was indeed love, what was this other emotion? This other feeling was different than the warmth that came with protecting Chihiro. The emotion was cold, and bitter. Haku had no idea what it was.

"Haku," Kamaji called.

Haku walked over to him. He crossed his arms and blew some hair out of his face. "Yes?"

"What if Sen chose to leave? Could you let her go?" The boiler man never strayed from his work.

"Of course I would let her go. She is not bound by anyone." Haku said confidently. _But she would not leave without me giving a good fight. _He added mentally.

"And if she chose to stay? How would you protect her, from Yubaba I mean?" Kamaji pressed.

"Yubaba will not lay a finger on her. Everyone in the Spirit World knows that I am not the same ignorant dragon." Haku scoffed at the thought. Yubaba would never hurt Chihiro ever again.

Kamaji had no further questions. So Haku asked on of his own. "Do you believe that she should stay here? Even though she has that mate of hers?"

Kamaji's normal fast-paced arms slowed down a touch as he thought of the question. "I _want_ her to stay, of course. But I'm not too sure if she _should _stay here... Our world is a dangerous place right now, Haku. I've heard that the staff is scheduled to have another rally next moon. It will be rough. Plus, many spirits hate humans. There are many that would want to hurt her. As for her mate, I do not like him. I feel a negative energy on him... I have never practiced magic, but his aura is strong- have you felt it?" Kamaji asked.

"More than enough," Haku mumbled. "Besides his utter stupidity, I have noticed a negative aura around him... It stands out against Chihiro's." Haku narrowed his eyes and shot a cold stare to the futon once again.

"Let us continue this conversation later, I'm getting more work shoved down my throat by the second." Kamaji grumbled. Three red bath tokens fell from the ceiling all at once. Kamaji groaned as one of his arms searched the drawers. Haku nodded his head, and suddenly felt stuffy.

Perhaps fresh air would help clear his mind. Haku went out the back door of the boiler room, it was dark out now. He gazed at the stars and stared at the moon.

* * *

><p>Chihiro woke from unconsciousness a few hours after she had dozed off.<p>

Makio's back was facing her. She went to touch his shoulder to wake him up when a sharp pain hit her head.

"Ow!" Chihiro sucked in a sharp breath. She placed her hands on her head, searching for what ever it was that hit her. But she came up empty. Chihiro moaned in pain. Her head was throbbing. It felt like her head was about to burst in flames. She got up from the futon, still holding her head.

Stumbling past the boiler man, who was too preoccupied with his work to notice her. She desperately searched for a way out. Perhaps the warm air was getting to her. She nearly tripped and fell on her gown 3 times. Chihiro reached the back door and fumbled with the knob. She struggled with it, her head hurt so much that she could barely focus on what she was doing. Her eyes were going in and out of focus, and the world looked like it was spinning. Finally, the door shoved open, and Chihiro fell onto the other side. But she didn't hit the cold earth like she had expected to. Someone had caught her arms. And in that very moment, the throbbing pain in her head had disappeared. It was gone as fast as it had appeared. Chihiro looked up to the person who caught her. It was the green-eyed man.

"I'm sorry, the spell must have taken more out of you than I predicted... I should have known. The memories I gave you were pretty heavy, don't you think?" He looked at her with a gentle expression.

Chihiro looked at him for what seemed like a very long time. She looked into his eyes, and took in a shaky breath.

"Haku," she whispered. As the name left her lips, her mind flooded with memories. A story, a beautiful story played in her head like a movie. There was a boy, a girl, a witch, a dragon, and many other things that could not be explained. But she knew them. She knew where she was. And she knew who the green-eyed man was. This was the man who saved her not once but twice. The river that saved her form drowning. The dragon boy who protected her when she was most vulnerable. Chihiro remembered the promise he made her, that they would meet again. She remembered the look in his beautiful emerald eyes. And she wept. Chihiro's breath began to come in gasps. Hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"Haku. H-Haku." She chanted, her fingers pulling at his robe.

"Shh, it is alright. You're overwhelmed, I know. Shh," he pulled her closer against his chest, his hand went to smooth over her hair.

Chihiro cried into his clothes, staining them with the remainders of her mascara. Haku then lifted her face with his hands. He cradled her cheeks, and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Even still, he was calm. His eyes were soft, and had a gleam in the moonlight.

Haku gazed back at her. She wondered what he saw. So much had happened in her life over the past 10 years. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him how high school was, how she survived university with coffee, and how much she missed him. Chihiro also had a lot of questions. How was he? How was Lin? How come he never came back for her?

But her last question did not matter, she was married now, and he shouldn't be holding her like this. And she shouldn't be liking it. But she did. She loved the warmth of him. Haku's voice was calming and smooth, like water. Even his scent was alluring and soothing. Even though her mind said to break the embrace, she leaned into him even more.

Haku still held her face then. He was still looking into her brown orbs. He looked down at her with an expression that was familiar to her. This expression was often on Makio's face before he would kiss her. She knew the look well. Haku's lips parted slightly, and he took quiet breaths through them. Chihiro couldn't do it. She could not betray her husband like this. She grabbed Haku's wrists, and looked at his chest, to avoid looking into his eyes.

"I-I can't..." She whispered.

Haku let his arms down then. He grabbed her hands instead. He held them to his chest and whispered, "I am so sorry Chihiro. I did not come back for you like I promised. There are a million excuses I could make up for it, but you do not deserve any of them. Listen to me," Haku's voice was getting quicker in pace. "I have always wanted to come back for you, but it was my fault that I didn't. I am so sorry. But I am here now, and you're here with me." His voice trailed off. It seemed to float away just like the passing gentle breeze.

"I've missed you." Chihiro admitted. She looked down at their hands. The warmth was rather nice.

There was nothing but a long silence.

Haku's reaction surprised her. He scoffed, rather loudly at that. He snorted out though his nose before shaking his head and saying, "Chihiro, how could you have missed me when that _idiot_ made you forget everything about the Spirit World? Everything about _me_?"

"He is not an idiot! Stop calling him that!" Chihiro huffed. "They were trying to protect me. What would people think in the Human World if I were to insist that this world exists? People would think I'm crazy!" Chihiro yanked her arms back. _How dare he say such a thing about Makio?_ "He was there to protect me." She repeated. "And if you didn't want me to forget you, then why didn't you come back for me? I was waiting for five years. _Five whole years_, Haku! That's when Dad decided I was too much..." Chihiro was frustrated. She yelled at Haku some more. "You _lied_ to me. You told me that you would come back, but you didn't. And look at what's happened!" Chihiro was on the brink of tears again.

"Chihiro, I had no choice! My river was gone, and I couldn't go back to your world anyway! My human ties were gone!"

"But still, you could have asked another spirit, just like you're going to do for us!"

"No one would trust me! I was the apprentice of _Yubaba._ And I was caught red-handed with Zeniba's seal, no one would help a delinquent spirit!" Haku yelled right back at her.

"But you still left me! I was alone, people thought I was crazy! I was being judged, and no one wanted to help me. And _you weren't there._" Chihiro broke then. "If anything, it's your fault why I forgot. It's your fault because you didn't keep your promise." Chihiro roughly wiped tears away with the back of her arm. She stormed away from him, opening the door the boiler room. It slammed loudly, and left a gust of wind as it closed.

* * *

><p>Haku smacked his hand to his forehead. This was not how their reunion was supposed to be. If he had not opened his mouth, perhaps Chihiro would still be in his arms. Chihiro had not liked him to begin with, now that she had her memories back, she hated him. Haku groaned as the boiler room's chimney let out a huge puff of smoke. The moon was high in the sky, so that meant the the bath house was at its peak for the night. In a few more hours, the staff would retire, and then the sun would be up again. Haku decided to go into the boiler room after Chihiro. He would go and apologize for being inconsiderate for raising his voice at her.<p>

When he opened the door, he padded over to where the scent of Chihiro was the strongest. He found her leaning against the cabinets, and Makio sitting up on the futon. Makio was the first to notice his entrance. And the first to speak.

"Well, Mr. Haku, Chihiro has just told me that even with her memories, she wants to go home." Their was the slightest hints of a smirk on his face. It took Haku every patient fiber in his body to not go and rip Makio's head right off.

Haku looked to Chihiro then, and his expression fell. His eyes were desperate to communicate this feeling of loss that he felt. "Chihiro, don't you want to stay?" There was no hope left in his voice.

Chihiro shook her head.

"What about for Kamaji? For Lin?"

Kamaji turned around, and broke his concentration from his work. "Sen..." he sighed.

"My name's not Sen!" She wailed. "And we're going home!" Chihiro all but yelled.

A scratchy voice came from the wooden door that lead to the bath house. "No Sen, you're not going anywhere." The old witch's snicker was the only thing audible aside from the roaring furnace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello! I've kept my promise, here is this week's chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit late. I was writing the next chapter after this one, and I suddenly wanted to change the plot. So this chapter had to be severely taken apart and edited. But I can say for sure that the chapter came out better the second time around. Please review! And thank you for reading!

-Merlin


	8. Protect and Betray

Chapter 8. Protect and Betray

There was no where to run, no where to hide. Chihiro stood frozen, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

"Oh Sen, it's been so long since I've seen you. Are you doing well?" The witch's voice was very calm and welcoming. It only scared her even more.

Chihiro said nothing. She stared at Yubaba dumbly, frozen in fear.

"Yubaba," Haku warned. There was a low growl rumbling in his voice Chihiro noticed.

Yubaba did not turn at the sound of her name. Her voice became more irritated. "Answer me, Sen." She spat through her teeth.

Chihiro still did not speak. She refused to utter a word to the evil witch. Chihiro stared Yubaba down, her gaze smoldering.

"That does it little brat! I will _make_ you talk!" There was a sudden burst of magic that spawned in the hands of the witch. There was a ball of a dark purple light that manifested in her palms. The light shot out in Chihiro's direction. But it didn't hit her.

Another sudden burst of light countered the purple. This light was a warm yellow, and it knocked out the purple. The two colors collided and there was a loud booming sound that echoed throughout the boiler room.

Chihiro tried to catch her breath as her eyes refocused. She rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Haku was blocking her view. She faced his back, and his arm was held out protectively.

"Move, you stupid dragon!" Yubaba screeched. The loudness hurt Chihiro's ears.

"No," Haku said evenly.

"I don't want her here. In fact I don't even want either of them here. Now move, or you'll go with them." Yubaba was conjuring another ball of light. This one was a dark crimson, its light glowed and shined all over the room.

Haku shifted his body quickly. His foot twisted, and he slammed his hand on the cabinet wall. There was no light this time, only a dead silence.

Chihiro peeked around Haku's arm. There she was. Yubaba was frozen in place. Her hands were close together, like she was about to clap. But the spell in between was gone. Her face was molded into the expression of hate. She was absolutely immobile.

Chihiro's first thought was to search for Makio. She automatically whipped her head around to look for him. She found him quickly. Makio was pressed up against the back wall, hyperventilating. Chihiro made her way to shuffle over to him. But a strong hand grasped her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Haku snapped. His eyes frantically went back and forth between her and Yubaba's frozen form.

"Let me go," Chihiro said evenly.

Haku dropped his hand, and Chihiro walked over to Makio.

"Shh, it's okay honey. Shh," Chihiro raised her hands to cradle Makio face. Makio wrapped his hands around Chihiro's wrists. He looked into her eyes, and Chihiro was happy to see that there were no traces of fear left in them.

"What's happening?" He breathed.

"I don't know," Chihiro admitted. She looked behind her to Haku. Haku was standing over Yubaba's body. She was collapsed on the floor, unmoving. Chihiro gasped.

"Do not worry, she is simply under a spell. She will remain unconscious until dawn." Haku muttered.

"What is happening Haku?" Chihiro said through tight lips.

"As of right now? I'm not too sure myself, Chihiro. But I can safely say that Yubaba is no longer the head of this bath house."

* * *

><p>Haku leaned down to touch Yubaba's shoulder. She was instantly transported her top floor bedroom, in her lavish bed.<p>

Haku sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "You must stay here. Please. I have to go and see to the staff, tonight would be the best opportunity to-"

Makio cut him off short. "What the _hell _is going on?" he snarled.

Haku narrowed his eyes. "I am taking over this bath house tonight, human. Spirits are counting on me to save this place. And I am counting on you to protect her." Haku stole a glance at Chihiro. He was thinking a million thoughts at the same time.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Makio replied dumbly.

_Of course you don't_. Haku thought. "I simply need you to wait here, while I take care of a few things."

Makio did not reply back, instead he simply nodded.

"Be safe, Chihiro." Haku gave her one more soft glance before turning on his heel and stalked the other way.

"Kamaji," Haku called.

"Yes?"

"I need you to stop all the water systems. We have to shut the bath house down first. I will send someone for you soon." Haku's voice shifted into a smooth and even tone. His attitude was calm and collected.

"If you say so," Kamaji went to shut off a main valve right above his head. "Should I stop the furnace as well?" Kamaji asked. One of his other arms went to another valve on the right side of the fire.

"No, if need be I will tell you... And if you could, dear friend, mind those two for me?" Haku thanked the boiler man and climbed into the bath house through the small wooden door. And then he bolted. Haku sprinted to the main floors of the bath house. To no one's surprise the bath house was in havoc. All of the workers were frantically panicking about the water not coming through.

"Master Haku!" The workers on the 4th floor shouted. "The water! It's not coming through!"

Haku stopped in the middle of the floor. He planted his feet firmly on the wooden boards, and in a booming voice said, "Everyone!" All of the staff and guests turned and looked at the dragon. Even spirits from the floors above looked down from the railing to watch the dragon. "Dear guests, I so greatly apologize. But we must close the bath house for tonight. I know that many of you were expecting a relaxing time. But there is somewhat of a desperate situation that must be attended to. If you would all please come back tomorrow night, I promise that your services will be at the expense of the bath house. I apologize once again." Haku bowed to the floor. He collapsed under his knees and tucked his emerald head under his chest. He then rose and scanned the faces of all the spirits. Most of the guests had confused looks, but nodded in understanding. The staff however, was dumbfounded. The frogmen had their mouths hanging wide open, their eyes bulging out of their heads. "Well, what are you waiting for? Escort our guests out, and tell everyone else to escort all the guests out. Make sure that you remind them that they will have free baths tomorrow night. We are closing."

Haku watched as the yunnas and frogmen quickly started to help guests out of the bath tubs and into robes. The main door was hauled open, and guests were smoothly being showed out.

"Haku!" Lin was pounding her heels on the floors. She ran to Haku, gasping for air when she reached. him. "What the hell are you doing?! Why are you sending all of our guests out? And why is the water not working? This is a bath house for Kami's sake!"

Haku made sure that no one was listening before he whispered in Lin's ear. "Yubaba is unconscious in her room as we speak. I had no option but to put her down, she was going to kill Chihiro. So now, I assumed that I would have no better time to-"

"_Sen is here?!_" Line yelled. Everyone stared at her. Thankfully, most of the guests had been escorted out at this point. But the staff once again had a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"Sen?" They all mumbled. "Sen the human?" The muttering became a steady hum throughout the floor. "Who is that?" Some of the workers asked. They did not know who she was because they had been employed long after she had left. The older workers replied, "She's the human who came about 10 years ago. Shook the whole place up, she even challenged Yubaba! And she won!"

"Great job, Lin." Haku smacked his hand to his forehead in frustration. "Everyone!" Haku boomed again. "I must speak with you all about a very important task. Please gather in the back gardens for my announcement." Haku watched as the spirits shuffled to the back doors, leading to the stunning, lush gardens that decorated the bath house. "Lin, see to that every single worker is in that garden in 15 minutes."

"But-" Lin began to interject, but Haku was already striding off to an elevator.

Haku pressed the top button in the elevator. _Stay calm Haku, stay calm. _But in truth, he was anything but calm. Not even an hour ago, he put the great witch in a deep sleep. There was no way she could have saw it coming. Haku had been practicing magic in secret from her. For all Yubaba knew, Haku was still at a mediocre level of witchcraft. But that was simply not the case. Haku took her down with one simple spell, and that one spell is what will take the bath house away from her. Though, Haku knew better than to be overconfident. He would check the witch first, to make sure that she was truly unconscious.

The elevator arrived at the 50th floor. Unlike the 49th floor, which was divided into 2 wings, Yubaba's floor was a small entryway with an elaborate set of doors. 4 to be exact. Haku walked swiftly to each of the French doors, using magic to swing each of them open. He held his head high, as the last door flung open at his will. _Where is her bedroom?_ Haku wondered. He had only ever seen her office and Bou's room. Haku followed the scent of Yubaba to where it was the strongest. He passed the obnoxiously decorated office. The dark crimson walls and lavish gold curtains did nothing to disguise the rotten owner. Yubaba's bedroom was no different. The walls were a deep purple, almost indigo. Unlike the windows in her office, these windows were nothing but shoji doors. There was an elegant vanity on the east side of the room. It was the same shade as the curtains in her office, and was adorned with many bottles of potions and cosmetics that contained Kami knows what. On the north side, was a massive bed. The wood was a rich oak, with matching gold accents. The style was very Western, which Haku did not like at all. But there she was. Yubaba lay dead to the world, in the deep slumber that Haku put her in. He wandered over to her sleeping state. Haku had to be absolutely sure that the spell he cast would last until morning, otherwise he would have to recast it. He hovered over her, and closed his eyes, sensing for his trace of magic.

Haku snapped open his eyes when he felt something. True, his magic was there in the witch's unmoving form. But there was no life. Haku staggered back. He felt no aura from the touched his fingertips to her head. She was cold. He listened close for her breathing and heartbeat. It was silent. Why had he not noticed it before? Was his magic too strong? He had not meant to kill Yubaba at all! Haku was shaking. He had taken a life, no matter how evil, he had taken a life.

_I-I… killed her. _

* * *

><p>"We have to get out of here," Makio whispered urgently to his wife.<p>

"I know, I know. I'm working on it." Chihiro looked around frantically. The boiler man was seated at his podium, reading some book. Chihiro couldn't make out the kanji, but the book looked very old. There had to be some way they could sneak past him. Chihiro did not want to betray Kamaji, though. He had helped her in more ways than she could possibly count. Kamaji had looked after her when Haku couldn't. And deep in her heart, Chihiro knew that Kamaji was her grandfather. Chihiro looked at Kamaji again, but to her surprise, the old spirit had fallen asleep. The book he was reading was placed next to his head, and Kamaji was gently snoring.

"I guess an old man is an old man, no matter what they are." Makio snickered. Chihiro him on the shoulder playfully.

"Come on, I have a friend here that will help us." Chihiro stood up from where they stood, tugging her husband's arm. But Makio didn't get up.

"Hurry, before he wakes up!" Chihiro whispered. Makio stood up slowly. His hands went up to cradle Chihiro's face. He smoothed his thumbs on her cheeks. "I-I just want to let you know that I love you, Chihiro. So much." Chihiro blushed. "Pretty," Makio muttered under his breath.

"I love you too, that's why we got married right?" She smiled. Makio leaned down and kiss her lightly. But the kiss quickly deepened. Makio's lips were filled with wanting. He lowered his hands to Chihiro's waist, while Chihiro ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Chihiro, gasping for air, broke the kiss and laughed.

"We have to move quickly." Chihiro said. Then a smirk ran across her face. "Then we can…" She left him to finish the sentence with his imagination.

Makio followed her as she led him through the wooden door that led to the baths. She placed a finger to her lips to remind Makio that Kamaji was sleeping right under their noses. The couple climbed through the small sliding door, and Makio closed it silently behind them.

Chihiro looked around the room. It was full of boxes. _Ah, I remember this place, this is where most of the plumbing supplies are. _It was dimly lit. But the door that led to the main floors was in sight.

"Who is this 'friend' we're looking for again?" Makio asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes.

"Her name is Lin." Chihiro smiled, tugging him up the steps and to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Can I just say that I am so sorry? I've been swamped with midterms and I just couldn't get around to writing. But here is the new chapter! And to make up for it, chapter 9 will be up tomorrow, I promise! And I'm happy to say that we've hit over 1,000 views! Thank you! And an ever bigger thanks to my reviewers and followers!

-Merlin


	9. Change of Heart

Chapter 9. Change of Heart

A/N: Just a quick notice, I've changed my pen name because of privacy reasons. I hope none of you have had any trouble.

* * *

><p>Behind the heavy wood door, Chihiro expected to find the complete chaos that was the bath house. It was about 2 in the morning, when the bath house would be the busiest. Chihiro remembered how Lin would work her to the bone when customers came flooding in. She smiled at the memory, and at how much fun they had working together. Lin had become the big sister she never had.<p>

When the door finally shoved open, Chihiro was confused. There was no one there. No yunnas running around with towels, no frogmen bossing people around, and no Lin.

"Where is everyone?" Chihiro mumbled. The whole floor was bare. Only the tubs and shoji doors were there. The two slowly walked around the empty bath house.

"T-This is where you worked when you were ten?" Makio was absolutely flabbergasted. His head whipped around, scanning the bath house. There were banners and lights that covered the building. But the most impressive was the decor. There were huge bonsai trees, and traditional temple architecture for the doorways and elevators.

"Yes, yes. It's pretty overwhelming at first glance, but the whole bath house runs pretty smoothly and efficiently. Now, we have to find Lin." Chihiro said. "Maybe she's in the back, come on let's go." Chihiro led him to the back door, which led to the gardens and the pig pens. Chihiro shuddered at the thought.

"How come there's no one here?" Makio asked, still looking around.

"I have no idea," Chihiro replied.

There was a lot of noise coming from the back gate. A lot of noise coming from a lot of spirits. Chihiro smiled in triumph. But I can't let all of these spirits see us.

"So is Lin over there?" Makio asked. He stepped in front of Chihiro, as if to protect her from the door.

"Most likely," Chihiro responded quietly.

"And all we have to do is find her, and she'll help us get home?" Makio made sure.

"...Yes?" Chihiro was not positive. But Lin would help her no matter what.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Makio shoved the door open, grunting a little as he did. But the door finally did give way. Chihiro and Makio stumbled onto the other side.

"Hey! Watch it!" A a frogman yelled. Then he gasped. "A human! No, TWO humans!"

Instantly, all eyes were on them.

"Hey, you're Sen!" The frog said in surprise.

The spirit next to him elbowed him in the ribs. "That's not Sen you idiot. Sen was a child. That is a full grown human, stupid."

"No, you're the stupid one! Humans grow!"

Makio tugged his wife away from the bickering frogs. But like wildfire, the bath house spirits began to connect the idea of Sen with the passing couple. Some spirits were asking who the 'male one' was. It did not take Chihiro long to find Lin, though. She was, rather forcefully, asking spirits to calm down.

"Shut up you stupid frogs! Stop making such a racket!" They locked eyes for a long moment, not saying anything.

"SEN!" Lin literally ran over. "Move!" She shrieked as she pushed others to the side.

When she finally reached them, Lin was panting. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and her eyes were wide with surprise. "It's really you! Wow you've gotten older, but you look great!" She hugged Chihiro with great force. It knocked the wind right out of her.

"Oh, um, hi Lin." Chihiro managed. She couldn't even hug her back, because Lin was hugging her arms too, thus gluing them to Chihiro's sides. When Lin finally did release her, she talked so fast that Chihiro could barely understand what she was saying. "When Haku said that you were here, I didn't believe him! But it's true! Huh? Who's this?" Lin motioned to Makio, who was standing right behind Chihiro.

"Oh, him?" A wide grin played across Chihiro's face. She went to hold Makio's arm. "This is my husband, Makio. Makio Fujimara." Chihiro smiled again.

"Hello, I'm Makio. Nice to meet you," he flashed Lin a warm smile and bowed slightly.

"Ah… Hello," Lin bowed back. But there was a weird expression that hovered over face. Chihiro couldn't make it out. "Let's go somewhere more private to speak? Yes? Oh! Wait, Haku should be down any moment. We'll wait for his announcement, then we call all go speak in his office."

"Is that why everyone is gathered here?" Chihiro asked. It seemed like the entire staff was here in the garden.

"Yes, oh, there he is! Come, you two should stay by me. These frogs get annoying sometimes." She led them to a pagoda style gazebo. The wood was painted a beautiful vermillion, and the green tiles had a bluish hue to them in the moonlight. Come to think of it, the whole garden was stunning. There were flowers that bloomed all over. Cherry blossom trees colored the sky as their petals floated in the light breeze. Even the grass was healthy, and lush with color.

Chihiro watched as Haku walked up to them. His head hung low, and his bangs covered his eyes. When he reached the gazebo, he locked eyes with Chihiro. His jaw clenched, and eyes narrowed. But he said nothing. Chihiro sucked in a short breath. I hope he's not too mad that we snuck out.

Makio stood behind Chihiro. He rubbed her arms affectionately, and leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder. "I don't think this is going to plan," he chuckled in her ear.

Why is he laughing? Chihiro thought. I thought he hated this place.

Haku spoke then.

"My fellow staff, I wanted to make a very important announcement tonight. It simply could not wait until morning. I apologize if any of you were caught off guard by my sudden decision to close for the night." Haku looked down the floor for a moment, taking a long pause. "Yubaba… the bath house witch… is dead."

What? He said that she was just under a spell! Chihiro was beyond confused. There was a very loud hum going around the garden. Spirits were repeatedly saying, "What? She's dead?" "Do you think Master Haku had anything to do with it?" "I guess that means we prepared for nothing."

Haku spoke again, "As of now, I will take her place. This bath house will now run under my care. So first on my agenda: wages will be raised to what they should be. Double your salary as of next month. I also plan to hire more staff, so that no one will have to work ridiculous hours." There were cheers and yelps of joy throughout the crowd. Even Lin was full of joy. She clasped her hands together and whispered something to herself.

When the cheers subsided a bit, someone yelled out, "Who killed her?"

Everyone fell silent to that question. Even Makio went still. Chihiro felt as he fell rigid behind her. He grasped her hand and intertwined their fingers, waiting for Haku's answer.

"I did," Haku admitted. His eyes cast towards the grey concrete of the gazebo again. "I cast a spell that was simply meant to stun her... But, it seems that it was too much for her."

"Whoo! Go, Master Haku!" the crowed roared. They began to chant his name. "Please, please." He motioned for them to settle down. "You may retire for the night. But we start fresh, tomorrow. And we we will open for our customers at the same usual time." Haku bowed and the spirits roared once more with claps and cheers of joy.

As the spirits filed out of the gardens through the back door, Haku walked over to Chihiro, Makio, and Lin. Makio gripped his wife's hand a little more firmly. Then Haku spoke first. "Lin…"

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Haku sighed, then turned his gaze to Chihiro. "Chihiro, why are you out here?"

"You want me to stay inside there like some sort of prisoner?" She countered.

"How long have you been here?" Lin butted in.

Haku pushed his hair back. "Let us all just go into my office and figure everything out." Haku strode away from the three and headed towards the gate. They followed him out, and through the bath house. Chihiro took notice to the looks she and Makio received. She tried to not let it get the best of her.

They took the elevator to the 30th floor, then another to get to the 49th floor. Haku led them through the left wing of the floor. Haku raised his hand, and the dark wooden door swung open.

The room was very spacious. There was little furniture. All that adorned the room was a large wood desk, and a matching bookcase. The back wall was nothing but glass. Chihiro could see the stars and the moon, which was just beginning to fall behind the horizon.

"Please, have a seat." Haku held his hand out to the two black leather chairs or the opposite side of the desk. Makio pulled out Chihiro's chair for her, and pushed it in. Lin went to sit right on top of his desk, next to Chihiro. She crossed her legs.

Haku sat down his his leather seat and reclined into it. He sighed and put his head down on the desk.

"Haku…" Chihiro leaned forward. She inched her hand to comfort him, but quickly took it back.

He looked up at the call of his name. "What do I do? I've killed her… And her son does not even know!" Haku cried out.

"But, Haku, the bath house is now yours! Yubaba probably deserved to go, Kami do not make mistakes." Lin reminded him.

"Even still, a life ended because of my carelessness." Haku sighed again.

"She's right, Haku. Yubaba didn't deserve this place." Chihiro said quietly. "It was a mistake."

Haku shook his head. "This is not what I wanted to discuss anyway. This matter will be saved for tomorrow." Haku looked at Makio, who was still holding Chihiro's hand. "You two want to go home, correct?"

Chihiro was about to say 'yes'. But Makio beat her to it. "Actually… I've had quite an interesting day. I'd like to see where this leads us."

Everyone stared at Makio in amazement. "Honey, are you sure?" Chihiro asked, bewildered.

"As long as you are fine with staying here, I don't mind. I think it would be fun to watch and observe for a few days? Don't you think, Chihiro?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, Chihiro. You should stay for a little. You can meet Zeniba and No Face again." It was like Haku was tempting her.

"If Makio's okay with it, I don't mind. But what about everyone back home?" Chihiro looked to her husband for an answer.

Haku spoke for him, "I'll send for someone to tell them that you are safe here."

The couple nodded. "Honeymoon in the Spirit World," Makio laughed.

Lin clapped her hands together. "So tell me about yourself, Makio. Enlighten me on this love story of yours," Lin was waiting anxiously.

Makio went on about how they had met in high school and how they fell in love at university.

He was so alive when he spoke about their love story. His eyes had a gleam that made Chihiro's heart melt. Makio was truly perfect. The way is clear skin was soft reminded her of cream. His nose sloped at just the right angle. His hair was short and tousled just the perfect amount. And the way he loved Chihiro with all of his being just mesmerized her. And it looked like Makio had Lin trapped into his warm aura as well.

"... and so here we are," he finished. Makio took Chihiro's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Wow Sen, you got a keeper! A really great guy," Lin smiled and sighed as she looked at the happy couple. "Well, I'm sure you all have had a long day. I can take you to one of the spare rooms to rest," she offered.

Instead of an answer from Chihiro, Lin got a snore from Haku. She nudged him, rather harshly, awake. "Haku. Haku!" He jolted up. He looked around in confusion for a moment before coming back to reality.

"How long have you been sleeping for?" Lin asked, as she hopped down from the desk.

"Since he started talking," Haku grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As promised, here's the chapter! Makio and Chihiro will be staying a little while longer as it seems... Nothing a dragon can't handle right? Please remember to review!

-Merlin


	10. He Said the Same Thing

Chapter 10. He Said the Same Thing

Haku awoke in the afternoon. It was a perfectly normal time to wake up, seeing that the Spirit World ran opposite in time to the Human World. Rolling over on his futon, Haku groaned. _Did that really happen?_ He asked himself.

It took about another half hour for Haku to actually get up from bed. He shuffled over to the black curtains that draped over the windows. Like his office, Haku's bedroom had a wall that was completely made of glass. Haku swept open the the curtains with magic, not bothering to open them himself. The window was crystal-clear, and the sun shone high in the sky. Haku took a good moment to appreciate the view, the warm sunlight, and most of all the silence. The past day's events had taken a toll on him. _I should go for a fly…_ But that wasn't possible right now. There were so many things that had to be taken care of. Bou needed to be notified, and so did Zeniba. Then there was the business matters to be attended to. All of the bath house accounts and the deeds to the land needed to be changed. Haku groaned again.

There was no point in moaning and complaining, Haku finally decided. He padded over to his bathroom, which was rather spacious and grand. Unlike the rest of his apartment, Haku's bathroom was modern. There was a granite sink, the color of onyx. The chrome finishes shined and sparkled. The ceiling shower was large, with tall glass walls and had a matching whirlpool next to it. He had saved his wages for months to gather the funds to renovate.

Haku sighed as he looked in the mirror. The one good thing about being a spirit was that there were no such things as imperfections. If he were human, Haku would have dark circles that would put any university student's to shame. Haku flipped on the sink to brush his teeth and wash his face. He then went in the shower, where he did not come out for ages. He stood there, enjoying the hot water, and dragging out every second.

But when he finally did emerge, Haku quickly dressed in his normal white robes tied with navy sashes. After smoothing out his dark emerald hair, he cast a spell on his futon to smooth out the wrinkles on the sheets, and to fold the blankets.

Haku stepped out of his apartment and swiftly walked to the right wing to fetch Lin. He knocked on the door, patiently waiting. Lin finally opened the door, her chestnut locks were tied back neatly with a white ribbon. She was dressed in the bath house's traditional pink work robes.

"You're here early, what do you want?" Lin asked, smoothing out the wrinkles in her pants.

"Where did you send Chihiro last night?" Haku wondered casually.

"They're in floor 48, the flat that we save for guests... Why? Eager to see her so soon?" Lin laughed.

Haku narrowed his eyes, "No, I simply wanted to know if you accommodated her correctly."

Lin sighed, and motioned for Haku to come in.

Haku sauntered into Lin's apartment. It was smaller than his, for Lin had no need for an office. The decor was simple, a color palate of a navy and cream filled the flat. Haku sat on a Victorian styled chair with gold handles, and cream fabric. Lin curled up on her small couch and stared at Haku with an apprehensive look.

"On to a more serious topic, what did you do with, um, you know..." Lin looked around, as if someone was listening in. "Yubaba's body?"

Haku shuddered a little. "You mean you don't know? Spirits who die go into the sky. They're the stars at night. She disappeared about 45 minutes after I..." He trailed off.

"I knew the stars were past spirits, I just never knew where the body went. So it just disappears?"

Haku nodded solemnly.

"Interesting... Say, you know what else is interesting? That man, Makio, was it? You don't like him," Lin changed the subject, seeing Haku's discomfort.

Haku shook his head, "No, I don't."

"His aura is not good," Lin muttered. "I don't even practice magic, and I felt it!"

"Funny, Kamaji said the same thing." Haku remembered.

"But he seems like a nice guy," Lin reasoned.

Haku snorted.

"Jealous much, dragon?" Lin snickered. She waited for Haku to make a catty remark but he didn't. Lin exploded in laughter, "So you are!" She clapped her hands.

Haku stood up, frustrated. "Come, you're going to be late with your rounds." Haku stormed out of the room, snagging a clipboard from the coffee table.

Lin was still laughing, but followed him out the door.

The two went down the elevator, chatting about tasks for the day. Lin went down to the bath floors to make sure that the staff was preparing for the night properly. Haku stayed in the top floors to herd any spirits who were avoiding to get down to work. There were several spirits bustling around, rushing to catch the elevator.

"Good afternoon, Master Haku." The spirits bowed as they passed him in the corridor. Haku bowed back slightly, giving a small smile. Haku went knocking on the rooms which still had their occupancy spell activated. It was a useful spell that Yubaba placed on the rooms decades ago. The door had a magnetic-like pull when someone was inside, so it was easy for Haku to locate lingering spirits.

Most spirits were quite embarrassed when they were caught late, but Haku found it to be a great corrective tool. They would apologize to him, and get to work quickly. When Haku gathered everyone into the elevator, he took a moment to breathe. He inwardly thanked Lin for managing everyone downstairs.

Haku wondered if he should go and wake up Chihiro. _She must be starving by now. _He thought.

Haku decided that there was no harm in seeing her.

He took the elevator back up to the 48th floor. This floor was reserved for honored guests, it was a complete suite. Haku knocked on the door, then cast his eyes to the floor. _What if she is not the one who answers the door? _Haku began to panic. Maybe he shouldn't have come up altogether.

But to his relief, Chihiro did answer the door. She was dressed in a soft pink robe and her hair was piled into a bun atop her head.

"Oh, Haku! Good morning," she whispered.

Haku chucked, "It's nearly sunset, Chihiro. Our world runs opposite of yours."

"So it seems..." Chihiro yawned, then her stomach rumbled. "Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly.

Haku waved his hands. "No, no, that's why I came up here. You must be famished." Haku pushed his hair back nervously.

"I am," Chihiro laughed. "But Makio is still asleep."

"We can have breakfast together," Haku offered. "With Lin," he added quickly.

"I don't know..." She was thinking.

Haku bit his lip.

Chihiro's stomach rumbled again, louder. "Well I guess that settles it. Let me get dressed and leave a note for Makio. Do you want to come in while you wait?" Chihiro offered.

There was no way Haku was going into that room. "No, I'll wait here for you."

"Okay, I'll be right back," she promised. The door closed gently with a click.

Haku shook his head, as if to get out the memory of the awkward conversation. Strange thoughts began to float in his mind. _Chihiro is in there with him, doing Kami knows what. _He grumbled to himself. What did Lin call it? Oh yes, jealousy. Was he really jealous? And of a human at that? Haku did not believe he was truly jealous of Makio. It was simply that Makio had something that did not belong to him in the first place.

Haku was startled by the door reopening. Chihiro came through with a beautiful kimono draped around her. It was white, with navy sparrows and cherry blossoms embroidered on the obi. She was absolutely stunning. Her skin had a faint glow, and her hair shined. She closed the door behind her.

"Lin let me borrow it," she explained. Looking at Haku, Chihiro giggled, "Hey, we're matching!" She pointed to his white and navy robes.

"Funny," he smiled back at her.

The two went down the elevator, stopping on the 22nd floor.

"How do you know this is where Lin is?" Chihiro piped up I the elevator shaft.

"Her scent is the strongest here, plus she is being exceptionally loud this evening." Haku explained.

"Weird, I can't hear her."

"Maybe it's just dragon hearing," he joked.

Chihiro laughed softly, and Haku melted. The sound was so delicate, like a soft lullaby.

When the elevator arrived, it was not hard to find Lin. She was ordering some yunnas to polish the floorboards before scribbling something on her clipboard. Haku and Chihiro made their way over to her.

"Hey Sen, how'd you sleep?" Lin asked without looking up from her papers.

"Amazingly, that suite is surprisingly very much like home." Chihiro sighed happily.

"Care to join us for breakfast?" Haku looked at Lin.

She narrowed her eyes, but agreed to meet them in the dining hall on the 2nd floor in a half hour.

Haku thought it would be a good time to show Chihiro around the bath house. Since she had not been there in over 10 years, he doubted she would remember the entire place. Plus, there have been renovations during the years. He led her to the elevator, deciding that they should work their way from bottom to top.

While they were in the elevator, Haku took the moment to steal several glances at Chihiro. He marveled at the way the white silk brought out the color in her cheeks. It was only then Haku noticed how small Chihiro was compared to him. She was rather short, and her build was slender, and probably very breakable. _All the more reason to keep her away from her clumsy self. _Haku chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Chihiro looked up to him.

"Nothing," Haku let her go out first when the elevator made a ping noise.

They were on the kitchen floor, and the smells of delicious food wafted towards them. Haku noticed Chihiro looking towards the kitchen longingly.

"Here, fruit will suffice for 20 more minutes." He swiped an apple from a bowl on large oak table.

Chihiro gratefully took the crimson fruit and took a big bite.

"Wow, it's so much sweeter than the ones back home," she commented.

"The Spring brings the fruits to their peak." Haku replied. "Come, let's see Kamaji. I should give him a hard time for letting you out last night."

"He didn't let us out, he fell asleep." Chihiro explained. "Besides, you couldn't keep us down there forever!" Chihiro huffed and stalked away to the storage room that led to the boiler room.

_Strong willed as ever._

Haku followed her through the dim room and the sliding wooden door.

"Good evening, Kamaji." Haku heard Chihiro's greeting echo in the boiler room.

"SEN! Where did you go last night? Haku didn't find you wandering around did he?" Kamaji scolded her.

Haku walked around the corner, coming into view. He cleared his throat dramatically for an added effect.

"Oh! Good evening, Haku," Kamaji greeted sheepishly.

Haku chuckled in response, "Good evening. Are the water and heating systems working fine?"

"Perfectly. I see you found Chihiro," he laughed nervously.

Haku held his hand up. "No need to fret old friend, Chihiro will be staying with us for a few days."

"Oh, how wonderful! Oh, um, could you come back later?" Kamaji asked, as two bath tokens fell from the ceiling.

"Of course," Chihiro replied. "Don't work too hard, Kamaji."

"I'll try," he chortled.

The two left the boiler man to work, and Haku led Chihiro around. Haku had shown Chihiro about half of the bath house when she commented.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday..." She looked to the floor, avoiding his gaze.

Haku stopped her stride and planted both of his hands on her shoulders. "No, Chihiro. I should be apologizing. There was no reason to yell at you. And I am sorry that I never came back for you. It was my fault." He meant that apology with his every being.

"Should we start over then?" She beamed at him. And Haku couldn't help but smile back. "Sure," he dropped his hands.

"Hello, I'm Chihiro Ogino," she grinned and shook Haku's hand, very business-like.

Haku laughed softly, "And I am Kohaku. But you may call me Haku."

"Nice to meet you, Haku. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's been half an hour since we've spoken to Lin. And I'm _starting._"

Haku smiled and ruffled Chihiro's hair playfully. "Let's go, human."

They were in the lift, and Haku was right about to press the button for the 2nd floor. But a loud, ear-splitting shriek broke through. Chihiro covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. _Bou is __awake__. _Haku sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey everyone! I'm liking this little Chihiro-Haku bonding time we got going on over here, haha. I want to give a _huge_thank you to **Hana no Kamisama** for taking the time to review! I must say I disagree with you on Makio, I kind of like him. I think we can expect a little more rivalry between him and Haku, and it'll be fun to watch him defend Chihiro. Until next week!

-Merlin


End file.
